sondage
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Donnez votre avis, des idées, des thèmes? Que voulez vous lire? Des choses à me dire? N'hésitez pas
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello

Je crée un petit sondage pour connaître votre avis :

Voilà après la publication de «_** Une communauté pour se reconstruire **_»

qui se terminera le 24 juin 2019

.

* * *

.

Je vous propose au choix de publier :

-soit le sequel de «_** la lumière au fond de mes ténèbres**_ »

_Résumé _: 2 ans ont passé sur le sol américain, Sasuke vit toujours avec son oncle et il espère toujours que la lumière apparaîtra au bout du tunnel : Naruto va-t-il enfin le retrouver ? Comment se passeront les retrouvailles ?

.

-soit une mini fic intitulé « _** Derrière le miroir **_»

_Résumé_ : Le jour ou Naruto découvrit le jardin secret de son pire ennemi, il s'interrogea … Qu'allait il en faire ? S'amuser au profit de celui-ci ou bien découvrir qui se cache derrière le miroir ?

.

* * *

.

Je vous laisse le soin de choisir et je publierai en premier celle que vous souhaiterez .

Vous pouvez aussi me dire à quel moment dans la semaine vous préférez avoir la publication .

Le lundi en début de semaine, le mercredi (pour couper la semaine) ou bien le vendredi

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis et ce que vous souhaitez lire . Je suis actuellement sur deux autres histoires :

-« Demain est un autre jour » (tire provisoire)

et

-« Toute une vie pour t'aimer »

Qui sont en cours et qui seront publier par la suite.

Je vous remercie .

A bientôt . Vire Champouille.

.

* * *

.

Coucou _**La**_: Tout d'abord merci pour ton com , alors pour te répondre "Derrière le miroir" est une fic ultra légère et bourré d'humour, un Sasuke OOC et délirant mais terriblement attachant . Et c'est bien sur Un Naru x Sasu!

J'ai bien pris note de tes choix et propositions ;)

A bientôt

.

.

Bonjour Naomi-sasunaru : Merci à toi pour ton vote .

Je retiens ton intérêt pour la 2 -ème partie de "La lumière au fond de mes ténèbres" ;)

Et ta proposition pour le mercredi =)

A bientôt

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sondage 2**_

.

.

Hello tout le monde

Me revoici avec un petit sondage

J'ai pas mal d'histoire en cours en ce moment et afin de me recentrer un peu et savoir sur quelle histoire je me penche en premier, je vous mets à contribution.

Je vais vous noter les titres et résumé de ce qui envahis actuellement mon carnet.

Je vous demande votre classement

Dites moi quelle histoire vous préférez ou celle que vous aimeriez voir publier en priorité afin que je la prépare sur pc.

Je vous remercie de votre aide.

.

.

**C'est donc partit pour le petit listing :**

.

1

\- _**« Rien ne nous séparera » ( Sasu x Naru un tout petit peu ) puis Naru x Sasu**_

**Résume**:Naruto est barman dans l'hôtel de ses parents ,un été il fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme pas comme les autres qui changera sa vie.

.

2

\- « _**Un mensonge par amour » Naru xSasu**_

**Résume**:Naruto est un homme d'affaire qui s'ennuie . Pour combler ce vide il se lie d'amitié sur la toile avec un homme dont il ignore tout ,mais qui l'intrigue. Jusqu'au jour où il décide le rencontrer coûte que coûte…

.

3

\- _**« Une illusion peut cacher le bonheur »**_ (on cherche encore) **Naru x Sasu**

**Résume**:Derrière les horreurs de la guerre peut-on trouver le bonheur ? Dans un camps de la mort deux hommes vont tout défier pour s'aimer…

.

4

\- »_**Demain est un autre jour **_» Two-shot ( chap 02en cours de correction) **Naru x Sasu**

**Résume**: Naruto est photographe indépendant , Sasuke cuisinier sans nom. Ils se connaissent mais ne se sont jamais vu. Chacun est ,ce que l'autre déteste , mais que ce passera-t-il lorsque la vie va les confronter l'un à l'autre ?

.

.

Je vous ai mis des numéros, vous pouvez les classer pour me donner votre opinion sur l'ordre dans lequel vous aimeriez les découvrir .

.

Le sondage 1

donne donc le choix suivant :

«** La lumière au fond de mes tènébres » sequel **sera publié les mercredi à partir du 26 juin 2019

« **Derrière le miroir **» sera publier comme suit

chap 01 le 10 juillet pour le sasunaru day

chap 02 le 14 juillet pour la fête nationale

chap 03 le 23 juillet pour l'anniversaire de Sasuke

chap 04 le 15 août

.

planning sujet à possible modification

Mise à jour régulière sur mon profile

Bisous à tous

.

Et n'hésitez pas à commenter promis je mords pas

.

=)

.

**ps** : pour le moment 3 votes pour "Demain est un autre jour"

1 vote pour " Un mensonge par amour"

Continuer à voter merci

.

**ps 2**:

pairing ajouté à la demande de _**La** _merci =)

.

.


End file.
